


I close my eyes (and wish this all away)

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve, Bottom Tony, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mob Politics, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Sad Tony, Tony Whump, Top Steve, dub con, just have to get through the angst first, there will be love and a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: “I’ll make you an offer you can’t refuse.”This is a comic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 121
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about changing this to stuckony. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨Warning: 🚨🚨🚨
> 
> Steve is not nice or kind in this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad times ahead 🥲


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

  



	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

  



	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




End file.
